Innocence In The Darkness
by pinkpuppy
Summary: On what was to be the best day in his life Harry was wrongly convicted of killing Dumbledore using the same curse that killed his parents.After being thrown into a world of darkness when he escapes Harry is no longer the bright eyed boy from Privet Drive.


**_Innocence In Darkness_**

**_Prologue_**

**_:_**

* * *

Dementors swirled around the dark sky, as the waves crashed heavily into the crumbling ruins of Askaban, bringing with them a narrow wooden ship. Inside a boy sat on a rotten bench, a pair of hands snaking in from behind restraining him from making any sudden movement.

The emerald eyes he had inherited from his mother didn't blink, and it was almost frighting to see how empty they had become. His face was expressionless and he gave no hint as to whether he knew where he was, or even if he knew what was going on.

Behind him, dozens of dementors swooped down attempting to feast on the range of memories they could sense from the green-eyed boy in the boat. The figure behind the boy rolled his eyes as the silhouette of a man raised a hand to activate the wards – even at Askaban Potter was to have special treatment.

_**

* * *

**_

Harry Potter stood dressed in his best – a black suit, crisp white shirt, and much to Ginny's split amusement and annoyance, a pair of converse. Beside him was the first wizard he had ever met, the first boy he had ever trusted and now, aged ten years with slightly longer ginger hair, considerably more freckles and sparkling blue eyes – Ron Weasley was his best man.

Grinning, he held up a camera he had found in the muggle gift shop round the corner. "Say cheese!" The camera flashed for the hundredth time that day and instinctively Harry raised his hand to shield his eyes. "You know, there isn't going to be one photo without you going like this." He struck a pose while the two laughed.

"You know, I still can't get over the fact you're marrying my sister."

* * *

The teenager remained in the boat while the greasy haired man spoke with the warden. "So, he killed old Al then?" The rounder of the two asked, a smirk playing around his lips as the potions master nodded. "And they said he couldn't be killed ..."

"Yes, I think you'll be needing to keep an eye on this one. Be sure to put him in a high security vault."

"Don't worry, I already have his cell all set up. I'm sure the wizarding world will find it to their liking, if not him." The warden's laughter carried around the crumbling building, a sound unnatural in the prison where so many met their end.

Severus walked forward, lifting the offspring of Lily and James Potter from the boat that he had the displeasure of teaching for seven years. He gazed into the blank emerald orbs that had once belonged to the woman he loved, now to the man who had ruined the last shreds of hope the wizarding world had left – the eyes of a murderer.

_**

* * *

**_

Ginny Weasley, soon to be Ginny Potter walked up the aisle, next to her father. Ten years with the ongoing war had aged him greatly, but his receding hairline and increasing amount of wrinkles did nothing to hide his joy for his only daughter on her wedding day. Behind his horn-rimmed glasses, a tear shone in his eye.

A loud wail came from the front row as Mrs Weasley cried silently into a handkerchief, her eyes flying between her daughter and her soon to be son-in-law – it was truly a match made in heaven.

The slow march continued until Ginny reached the alter where Harry raised his hands to lower her veil, words about to leave his lips on how beautiful she looked when a loud pop interrupted the ceremony.

_**

* * *

**_

Severus Snape sat in the narrow wooden boat, the wizard prison only a speck in the distance. Still, the screams of the prisoners could be heard, even over the raging waves. The boat creaked softly, a small chunk of wood falling into the roaring ocean, a symbol of what the wizarding community had lost.

Part of him wondered what Lily would think. Would she be angry that her son had killed the arguably best wizard since Merlin, or would she be annoyed that the wizarding community had sentenced him to a life's imprisonment because of it. He didn't know.

As he sat there, waiting for the boat to cross the ward he couldn't help but think that soon Harry's voice would join those screams. It was said that even the most silent prisoners talked – it was only a matter of time.

_**

* * *

**_

Mutterings spread through the crowd as the figures of Kingsley Shacklebolt and a team of aurors marched up the aisle, stopping before Harry. "You are under arrest under suspicion of murder of a Mr Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore. Please comply and cooperate and there will be no further charges."

The shock was too much for Harry, and he struggled to find words to defend himself, to prove his innocence. Instead he found his fiancé staring at him in horror, "How could you?"

Hermione placed a shoulder around her best friend, as Ron shouted, "You see! He doesn't even deny it!"

_**

* * *

**_

The warden lead the lifeless prisoner through the empty hall of the wizard prison. There would be no one to run into. As they passed prisoners screamed around them, begging for release. The warden showed no such mercy.

More than an ordinary number of dememtors glided towards them as they walked through the narrow prison, and it was with a special effort he had to raise the wards.

_**

* * *

**_

A pair of arms came from behind, thrusting him none too gently into the hard metal chair. The instant he touched it, the chains sprung to life, binding him so tightly he was unable to move a muscle. The green eyes stared unblinking at the full wizengot, at loss as to what was happening.

"You are Harry James Potter, is that correct?" Fudge asked, licking his lips in glee as he took his place in the centre.

The boy did not move, merely sat there for the trial. The words and questions directed towards him went unheard, as did the sobbing of his fiancé behind him. Harry Potter did not understand what was happening, and it would be a long time before he did.

Finally, the jury came to a decision, "Harry James Potter, you have been convicted of murder to the first degree of a well respected wizard known as Albus Dumbledore. You are sentenced to a life's imprisonment in a high security vault in Askaban."

_**

* * *

**_

Dementors swooped low over the crumbling ruins of Askaban, attempting to get past the Patronus the old warden had cast. He looked down at the young boy he was holding by the scruff of the neck, wondering whether the wizarding community would care if he just shoved him off the tower. Like Severus, he believed that the boy would be more trouble than he was worth.

_**High security vault …**_

_**Regular dementors …**_

_**Food rationed …**_

_**Check-ups …**_

Mentally he ticked off the minister's orders, wondering why it was he couldn't just get it over with and kill him, after all the entire wizarding community was after his head. Angrily, he shoved the boy into the cell, not caring whether he injured him. It was the silent ones that got to him.

Before him was the boy the entire wizarding world had depended on to save their asses from Voldemort. And yet here he was, a pale teenage murderer sitting in highest secuirty cell Askaban had to offer.

But the old warden stood there for a few more moments, watching as the boy gazed blankly at his surroundings. The older wizard stared as he crossed his legs and ran his hands through his matted hair. He glanced down at the mangled remains of a suit before his lifeless eyes shuddered to a close.

The last shreds of the Boy Who Lived left.


End file.
